An electronic device includes a several electronic components. Such electronic components are mounted on an electronic substrate and are installed inside the electronic device (see JP 2012-195546 A, for example).
In a conventional electronic component mounting structure for an electronic substrate, as illustrated in FIG. 5, terminals 2 projected from (one of or some of) side parts 1a-1d of an electronic component package 1 are disposed on lands 4, and the terminals 2 are soldered thereon by a reflow method. Here, the lands 4 are provided on the electronic substrate 3. Further, a chip heat radiating member 5, which is provided on a back surface of the electronic component package 1, is placed on a metallic heat radiating pattern 6 provided on the electronic substrate 3, and is soldered thereon by the reflow method.